Strawberry Panic after the etole
by Miyui blackpen
Summary: after the etole election the new council has its first meeting that doesn't go very well. a few weeks later Yaya ends up leaving to be a miko at her grandfather temple. The pov switches between Yaya's life and the problems the council is having trying to find a new president.


For the sake of this story I changed the teddy bear girl's (the girl that owns Percival ) name to Yui so I wouldn't have to write the teddy bear girl out every time I meant her I'm sorry I get lazy sometimes also I'm sorry I used words form the manga so if you only watched the anime some things have changed sorry! I hope you enjoy!

Chapter1

"I think we should change the uniforms. Wearing these heels is more a pain than they're worth. Also I think it's unfair that the Maitor students wear dresses while Spica and Lulim (Le Rim in the anime sorry I went off the manga) wear skirts." Everyone stared at the new etole. "Amane, that's a lot of changes, are you sure we can keep up with them? Besides those are all traditions, why should we change them?!" "Tamo-chan please relax." "I'm sorry Amane, I must agree with Tamo-chan. These are changes I don't agree with." "I think I too have to agree with the others Amane-sama" Amane looked around the table at the presidents. Maitor- Tamo-chan, Spica- Yaya, and Lulim- Yui and Percival. "I don't think we should be having this meeting without Hikori-sama." "Yaya it's not that I don't agree with you, but we all promised that we would have this meeting whether or not we were all here. We've been putting off this meeting for months." The all sighed. Amane looked a little sad, and a little mad. "What about my ideas don't you like?! They seem reasonable to me!" The three other presidents looked down at their note books. "Percival, don't say anything." "Is there something I should know about?" "Amane." Tamo-chan looked up from her book looking a little sorrowful. She sighed and tried again. "Amane, we all think-"She was cut off by the death glares the other presidents (Including Percival) were giving her. "Ok I think that you're kind of thinking over both halves of the etole, could you maybe let up a little, maybe let Hikori do some of the work as well?" The other presidents nodded. {Now they agree with her?!} The door opened very slowly. "I'm sorry I'm late, I was just checking in on the green house, Amane you forgot to take care of you half." "Hikari!" The entire council was glad she was there without her the meeting wouldn't go nearly as well. Amane ran over and hugged Hikari. Hikari blushed, but hugged back. "Would you mind catching me up with what has happened?" Amane held Hikari at arm's length and looked at her. "Of course Hikari!" They recapped everything that had happened and had a vote. "In favor of trying Amane's suggestions please raise your hands. Amane looked around. "Two votes." {Percival voted for Amane isn't that nice of him!} Tamo-chan wrote it down in her notebook. "In favor of keeping things the way they are please raise their hands. Yui, Hikari, Yaya, and myself." Tamo-chan quickly wrote the vote down in her note book."With the split vote of the etole the vote is void. We will wait one week before retaking the vote." Amane sighed Hikari looked down."I'm so sorry that I made this so hard for everyone. Could we maybe revote sooner?" "I'm sorry Hikari-sama, according to the rules-" "Tamo-chan why do we need to listen to the rules?! We should be listening to our etole!" Yaya stood up and slammed her hands on the table giving Tamo-chan the death glare. Tamo-chan shrunk back hurt for a second that her friend would yell at her like that. She stood up and glared back at Yaya. "I understand that we need to give respect to our etoles but the rules still are more important to follow. Without the rules this school would be chaos. We need to follow the rules!" Yaya opened her mouth to shout a retort back to Tamo-chan but before the first word came out of her mouth Hikari cut her off. "Please you two stop fighting!" They both looked at Hikari and looked away from each other. Yaya flipped her hair over her shoulder like she didn't care about anything anymore before sitting down. Tamo-chan brushed one side of her hair behind her ear looking down and sitting back down. "I'm sorry Hikari-sama. Yaya looked at Tamo-chan like she wasn't very sorry. "I still think we should skip the rules." "Yaya please calm down we can wait the week I was just checking."Yaya sighed. Amane spoke for the first time in what felt like forever. "Is there anything else someone would like to talk about? If not then, I think we should meet next week on Thursday and end today's eventful meeting." The presidents nodded and closed their books. Tamo-chan stood up first, then Yi and Percival and finally Yaya. Tamo-chan bowed quickly and left the room hugging her note book to her chest as she walked quickly to her dorm. Yaya tossed her hair over her shoulder and left the room. Yui looked at them both. When they had left the room she spoke. "Yaya-san is acting a little strange this year, almost a little snobbish." "Yaya has been having a hard time this year, her father passed away and she may end being a miko at her grandfathers temple." Yui sighed and held Percival facing out against her chest and walked out of the room turning around to close the door. Hikari put her hand around the blue gem of her etole necklace, and sighed. "Amane are you sure you are ok with all the stress of etole, you've been forgetting things and you don't seem much focused." Hikari looked up at Amane to find her looking out the window completely zoned out. Hikari looked back down at her necklace. She thought about what had happened at the election. About Shizuma confessing her love to Nagisa and how they had run away. Hikari couldn't help being jealous, the last time Amane had had time for Hikari was just after the etole election. In just the smallest way Hikari was regretting becoming etoles, she and Amane were always so busy many of their friends had stopped talking with them either because the two new etoles were always busy or because in Amine's case most of them were fan girls, and now that Amane had a girlfriend it wasn't worth it to keep following them. Hikari looked back up to find Amane staring down at her, her amazing deep blue eyes changing from hard to soft as Amane realized that Hikari was looking her in the eyes. Hikari stood up on her toes and kissed Amane on the cheek. "I'm going back to my dorm; I have to study my French. Good night!" Hikari started to walk away but Amane grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. She quickly pulled Hikari closer to her and bent over just the smallest bit to kiss Hikari on the lips. They parted for air (eventually) and Hikari smiled. "Now I'm convinced I can let you go to your room." Hikari blushed a light pink and left.

THAT'S THE END! Sorry it was a little strange. Sailor moon fans I hope you saw what I did there with Yaya chan This is my second fan fiction, my first being a fruits basket one that still isn't finished. I'm working on it! I'm sorry I really wanted to do this fan fiction! Please check out my other fan fic it's much shorter and probably not as good but I hope you liked this and that you will favorite this and possibly follow me! I'm gonna shut up now but please like! Btw I don't really care if you get mad at me for talking so much, I'm a weird person.


End file.
